<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Together by twenty3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168112">Better Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty3/pseuds/twenty3'>twenty3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stephen strange has a heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty3/pseuds/twenty3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t have enough days like this together. Free of responsibilities, of battles and almost losing one another.</p>
<p>A lazy day at the Sanctum. Tony and Stephen cuddle. And that's pretty much it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>IronStrange - Relationship, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been a day. Week...month, really. So I wrote this in one sitting with not a whole lot of editing because I needed some fluff and these boys deserve it too. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain didn’t let up the entire day.</p>
<p>It pelted against the windows consistently as the hours wore on. Hardly any natural light came into the Sanctum at all. The cloud coverage prevented it, forcing Stephen to use the lamp on the table next to the couch. Thankfully, it was soft enough so as not to disturb the slumber of a certain genius curled up next to him.</p>
<p>Actually, <em>on him</em><span> was far more accurate. Tony was wedged between Stephen and the back of the couch, left knee bent to slot his leg between Stephen’s. His head was resting squarely on the sorcerer’s broad chest, right arm tucked around Stephen’s waist, his left hand planted on Stephen’s rib cage. Tony’s breathing had been deep and even for the last two hours as he dozed, abandoning his previous computing on his tablet for a </span><span>late</span><span> afternoon nap. </span></p>
<p>With a wave of his hand, Stephen sent the text he had been reading back to the bookshelf on the other side of the room. The ability to make it float next to him while he read always came in handy in circumstances like this, but he came to the point where he just wanted to focus on the moment. The feel of Tony’s heart beating. The smell of his impossibly soft hair. The warmth of his body seeping through their clothes.</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t have enough days like this together. Free of responsibilities, of </span>
  <span>battles</span>
  <span> and almost losing one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen adjusted the blanket around Tony to ensure he was tucked away from any draft that may dare come near him. </span>
  <span>He nuzzled into Stephen’s chest a bit more then stilled again with a soft sigh. Tears sprung to Stephen’s eyes with how perfectly content he was. He buried his face in Tony’s hair, tightening his hold on the shorter man just so, attempting to convince himself that they would never have to leave this spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things between them had never been better. </span>
  <span>A rocky start to their relationship lead to it almost ending. Several times. But once they realized they needed to fight through it together instead of against each other, their bond became unbreakable. </span>
  <span>Stephen came to recognize Tony’s stubbornness translated to loyalty, and Tony found Stephen’s tough exterior as nothing more than a defense mechanism. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E</span>
  <span>very spare moment they could spend together, they did. Unfortunately, it didn’t amount to all that much when you took away the other aspects of their insanely hectic lives. Tony spent every night he could at the Sanctum, given that Stephen could rarely get away and when he could, his anxiety over being the reason an attack was successful in his absence wasn’t fair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let his eyes slip closed and pulled Tony just that much closer. Their bodies were pressed together at every inch, and yet he felt nothing but calmness in the moment. Early on, their relationship was based solely around sex. </span>
  <span>While that was certainly still a big part, it was no longer the major focus. They were both able to express their feelings without having to tear each other’s clothes off to accomplish it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A</span>
  <span>t some point, Stephen drifted off with Tony into a light, dreamless sleep. He wasn’t tired, but the calmness of the day lulled him into utter peacefulness. It was simply perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>Not long after, he was roused by Tony inhaling deeply before expelling a rush of air as he woke up slowly. Stephen’s eyes opened immediately, not wanting to miss the sight he knew awaited him.</p>
<p>Sleepy Tony was his favorite.</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, </span>
  <span>the chestnut hair shifted to reveal Tony’s face, cheeks flushed from sleep. His eyelids fluttered open, giving way to his dark brown eyes. They cleared instantly upon finding Stephen’s green ones looking down at him. He smiled lazily and sighed again.</span>
</p>
<p>“Am I taking up too much room?”</p>
<p>His voice was little more than a mumble. Stephen still loved the sound. He pulled a hand from under the blanket to sift his fingers through the soft strands of Tony’s hair.</p>
<p>“<span>Only about five percent of you is off of me,” Stephen replied. When Tony went to shift, Stephen huffed. “Don’t you dare move.”</span></p>
<p>Tony breathed a laugh. “Whatever you say, honey.” He let his chin rest on Stephen’s sternum. “All done your studies for the day?”</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen hummed. </span>
  <span>“You made napping look way better, so I followed your lead for a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>“Did I wake you up?”</p>
<p>“No,” Stephen assured him with another sweep of his hand through Tony’s hair. “Go back to sleep, you need the rest.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to,” Tony almost whined. “I want to hang out with you. I miss you.”</p>
<p>“<span>I miss you too. But we have the whole night to hang out.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>ony hoisted himself up and slid up to hover his lips over Stephen’s. “Not long enough,” he decided before pressing their mouths together. “But if you really insist, I’ll go back to sleep quietly and leave you alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>Stephen’s answer came in the form of pulling Tony down into another kiss. He felt the man above him smile into it, giving Stephen the opportunity to lick slowly into his mouth, seeking out the other’s tongue. He found it easily enough, sighing as they swirled together lazily.</p>
<p>A warm hand inched its way under Stephen’s shirt to settle against the warm skin of his toned stomach. Tony’s thumb brushed lightly over the trail of fine hair that lead below the waistband of Stephen’s boxers. He arched up slightly into the touch, tugging on Tony’s hair and snaking his other arm around his back. And while their bodies started to respond to their make out session, neither of them attempted to escalate the moment further than a slow, deep kiss.</p>
<p>Even when Tony moved hips lips away to kiss across Stephen’s cheek to his jaw, then down to sweep the expanse of his neck. Even when Stephen’s hand dipped into Tony’s sweatpants, palming his ass over the soft cotton of his boxers. And even when Tony started to nip ever so lightly at the skin of Stephen’s collar bone he accessed by pulling the collar of his shirt out of the way, it remained gentle and calm and loving.</p>
<p>“Why did you let me sleep for so long when we could have been making out the whole time?” Tony wanted to know before claiming Stephen’s lips again.</p>
<p>“Because I seem to remember a rather exhausted boyfriend of mine refusing to sleep for the last several days,” Stephen replied against Tony’s lips. “I don’t want you to get sick.”</p>
<p>It was clear without the need for elaboration that he meant more than catching a cold. Tony was prone to anxiety attacks which lead to migraines, stomach aches, joint pain. Not to mention the nightmares and bouts of depression.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Tony muttered, pulling back to better look at Stephen. His hand kept up its motion on Stephen’s skin, as if he were soothing away an itch.</p>
<p>Almost too quickly, Stephen shifted to sit up a bit. Tony let himself fall to the side so more of his weight was supported by the couch cushion to give Stephen some breathing room, even though the other man didn’t want it.</p>
<p>The trembling hand moved from his hair to cup his face. “Don’t apologize. I didn’t mean – I just hate seeing you so run down.”</p>
<p>A smile tugged its way onto Tony’s lips. “You know sometimes it’s your fault, right?” Stephen frowned at that. “The best example being that time you kept me up all night and made me come, what? Four times?” A shudder ripped through Stephen’s body as Tony leaned over him again, ghosting his lips next to Stephen’s ear. “Not that I’m complaining. Despite the heart condition. You just need to accept responsibility for your actions.”</p>
<p>“If I recall,” Stephen started, but had to swallow to get his voice to fully cooperate. “That was payback for the stunt you pulled in the kitchen.”</p>
<p>Re: When Tony made breakfast, but purposefully spilled ingredients on his clothes, prompting him to remove them one by one, while still cooking, until Stephen all but jumped him.</p>
<p>If Wong had come down the stairs just ten seconds sooner…</p>
<p>“Speaking of,” Tony laughed, letting his head settle on Stephen’s shoulder. “What are you thinking about for dinner?”</p>
<p>“Don’t care, as long as it’s delivered.”</p>
<p>“Why delivered?”</p>
<p>“Because there’s no way in hell I’m letting you go long enough for either of us to cook anything.”</p>
<p>Tony’s thumb traced the line where Stephen’s boxers ended and his skin began. “So tacos?”</p>
<p>On cue, Stephen’s stomach rumbled.</p>
<p>Without needing to be told, FRIDAY put in their usual order to their favorite cantina that was just around the corner in the Village. Despite its proximity, the pair knew it would be at least forty-five minutes before their food arrived, so they snuggled back up under the blanket and listened to the rain.</p>
<p>Not for the first time, Tony wondered just how he got so lucky. His immediate attraction to the sorcerer he was currently cuddling with aside, he had assumed he would never be anything more to Stephen than a mildly irritating co-superhero. And, yeah, he was probably being generous with himself on the <em>mildly. </em>But whatever.</p>
<p>Things between the couple weren’t always on solid ground. Even still, Tony wouldn’t change a thing. Everything they had been through together brought them to where they were right this second, perfectly content in each other’s arms, and that made it all worthwhile.</p>
<p>Stephen made it all worthwhile.</p>
<p>“Stop trying to make me fall asleep,” Tony accused into Stephen’s shoulder while the soft strokes continued through his hair. “I know you’re just trying to get all the tacos for yourself.”</p>
<p>A feather light kiss was placed on Tony’s temple. “You know me so well, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Tony Stark had never been one to allow pet names. In fairness, he had never been in a real relationship long enough to warrant one. Outside of his closest friends, but he was always the one dishing out nicknames.</p>
<p>But when Stephen called him one, any one, he always melted. No matter how often he did it, no matter how small the moment may seem.</p>
<p>“I’m so in love with you,” Tony breathed.</p>
<p>Gentle laughter rumbled through Stephen’s chest. “I love you too.”</p>
<p>“More than tacos?”</p>
<p>“More than anything,” came the almost whispered reply. “More than absolutely anything.”</p>
<p>Tony lifted his head to look into Stephen’s eyes again. He was smiling in that way he had, like he knew the future and it was everything you could ever want it to be.</p>
<p>Which was basically true. Because the future for him was Tony, and that’s all that mattered.</p>
<p>Tony’s lips were drawn to Stephen’s again as if connected by magnets. He pulled away after a moment with a soft sigh before reaching up to brush the hair off Stephen’s forehead. He let his hand linger, grazing his fingertips across the sensitive skin.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful,” Tony breathed, more to himself than to Stephen. The comment made a deep blush spread across the sorcerer’s cheeks. “Fuck. You’re incredible.”</p>
<p>Like a pair of lovesick teenagers, they kept laying together, gazing into each other’s eyes. Tony’s thumb kept tracing the lines of Stephen’s cheekbones until a shaky grip encased Tony’s hand and brought it to rest against Stephen’s chest.</p>
<p>When their food finally arrived, it was a bittersweet moment. They were both starving, but neither of them were particularly keen on moving. Reluctantly, they arranged themselves on the couch so they could eat. Tony spread everything out across the coffee table, pouring drinks for each of them and making sure they had enough napkins.</p>
<p>Per usual, Tony ate slower than he normally would have to accommodate for Stephen’s hands. His doing so always made Stephen’s heart swell. Tony was made up almost entirely of heartfelt gestures. If he had to choose, Stephen would probably say that his favorite was when Tony would call and leave him voicemails throughout the day when they weren’t able to talk. When Stephen was training or in another dimension or just too tied up. He would finally be able to check his phone, and would have anywhere from three to thirty messages from Tony, ranging from him ranting about the meeting he just got out of to explaining to Stephen why the cat he had just walk past on the sidewalk reminded Tony of him.</p>
<p>Stephen never deleted a single message.</p>
<p>A comfortable silence fell as they ate virtually everything they had ordered. When their plates were cleared, Tony gathered the dirty dishes while Stephen grabbed the leftovers, following his boyfriend down to the kitchen. Once their hands were free again, Stephen wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled their bodies flush together.</p>
<p>Tony laughed into the embrace. “I love when you’re overly cuddly and affectionate.”</p>
<p>Stephen hummed, stopping himself from mentioning it was likely because he was touch starved. Tony already knew that. Tony had already fixed that. For the most part.</p>
<p>“It’s not my fault you’re ridiculously cute.”</p>
<p>Tony huffed. “I’m not cute. I’m Iron Man.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you are,” Stephen agreed. “But you’re also really god damn cute.”</p>
<p>“Does that mean I get to pick the movie tonight?”</p>
<p>A kiss to Tony’s cheek preempted Stephen’s answer. “Whatever you want, honey.”</p>
<p>Movie nights at the Sanctum started very early in their relationship. It was the best thing they had going between them in the beginning. More often than not, they hardly even watched the movie. They spent most of their time laughing and kissing.</p>
<p>Tonight would turn out to be no different.</p>
<p>They moved into Stephen’s bedroom, which was more modern than the rest of the Sanctum would have you believe. As much as he enjoyed his life as a sorcerer, there were certain comforts and advantages that came with dating Tony Stark.</p>
<p>An overstuffed couch was placed at the foot of Stephen’s expansive bed. Above the fireplace sat a plasma television, strategically placed for such occasions. With a bowl of popcorn, the couple cuddled back up together under another blanket.</p>
<p>They managed to get almost the entire way through the movie before what started as an innocent kiss lead to them naked on the bed.</p>
<p>The view from his current angle took Stephen’s breath away. Tony above him, moving so slowly but in a way that was so perfect. The light from the fire flickering across his tanned skin. The muscles of his chest and arms rippling while he slid in and out of Stephen’s body. His kiss swollen lips. Tousled hair. Eyes blown black with desire.</p>
<p>It was impossible to tell which breath belonged to who as they moved together, trying to make this last while also desperate to push the other over the edge. Stephen was trying to figure out how Tony’s hands could be everywhere all at once when the bundle of nerves at the base of his spine tightened suddenly, signaling his impending release.</p>
<p>Feeling the weight of his lover covering his entire body was the only thing that brought Stephen out of his stupor that followed his orgasm. In the back of his mind, he thought it rather fitting. Tony was nothing if not grounding. Comforting. Consistent.</p>
<p>“If I asked you to run away with me, what would you say?”</p>
<p>The sudden question didn’t surprise Stephen. It was a little game Tony had taken to playing. Asking him a question like that, always when he was in a position to agree with whatever Tony might propose. Their current situation being no different.</p>
<p>Although, to be fair, Stephen’s answer would be the same regardless of whether Tony was still inside him or not.</p>
<p>His boyfriend’s voice was as shaky as their bodies. The heat of their love was slowly starting to leave them, giving way to the chill of the room. But Stephen just tugged Tony closer, reaching up to brush his sweaty bangs off his forehead.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Stephen said without hesitation. “I would say yes.”</p>
<p>The rhythm of Tony’s kisses across Stephen’s neck and chest seemed to match the beating of his heart. Or maybe it was the other way around. Stephen found he didn’t much care.</p>
<p>“I hate being away from you,” Tony muttered against Stephen’s heated skin. He shifted slightly, his softening length slipping slightly from Stephen’s body, which seemed intent on preventing that from happening. “I don’t ever want to be anywhere you’re not.”</p>
<p>“I know, baby.” Stephen’s voice sent a shiver through Tony’s body. “But we’re together right now.”</p>
<p>Tony pulled back enough to look down at Stephen. The smile he saw found its way onto his own lips. “Yeah. Yeah, we are. And it’s pretty fucking perfect.”</p>
<p>“It really is,” Stephen agreed before craning his neck for another kiss.</p>
<p>Even though they weren’t working towards another round, they continued to kiss well past the point the stickiness between them became uncomfortable. It was very hard to care when their limbs felt boneless and their tongues never seemed to tire.</p>
<p>But eventually, they made their way into the bathroom to get cleaned up. They made short work of it, choosing to hurry back to the comforts of the bed as opposed to lounging in the bath, as they were sometimes prone to do.</p>
<p>As soon as they were under the covers, wrapped up in each other, they knew they made the right decision.</p>
<p>With their legs tangled together, they laid on their sides so they could see one another. Tony gently traced the scars on the back of Stephen’s hand while it rested on his hip.</p>
<p>“Where are we running away to?” Stephen asked.</p>
<p>Tony swore his voice got deeper every time the other man spoke. “Wherever you want.”</p>
<p>“I’ve heard Belize is beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Consider it done.”</p>
<p>Stephen’s smile made Tony’s heart stutter in his chest. “Do I need to pack, or will you be providing everything?”</p>
<p>“You’ll be well taken care of,” Tony assured him.</p>
<p>“I’ve never doubted that.”</p>
<p>Tony’s hand curled over Stephen’s as if he were handling a precious gem. “You know I would do absolutely anything for you, right?”</p>
<p>The feeling that came over Stephen wasn’t one that could be put into words. He looked at Tony, seeing nothing but pure adoration and love in those brown eyes looking back at him. It would have been too much, had he not known his own eyes were reflecting the same. Because he felt the same. He just couldn’t quite put it into words as well as Tony could.</p>
<p>“I do.” Stephen turned his hand to press their palms together, lacing their fingers easily. “You’re aware the feeling is quite mutual?”</p>
<p>“I am. I don’t understand how I landed you, but I’ll continue to ignore it to keep being with you.”</p>
<p>“Nothing is going to change that,” Stephen swore. “Nothing.”</p>
<p>It was hard to say how, but Tony knew it was true.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>